Wolves Of Mibu Wikia:Administrators
:View the list of Administrators Administrators are experienced members of the community who have been entrusted with access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help with maintenance. They are a small set of editors the wiki considers to be highly trustworthy, mature and responsible, able to lead by example. Those seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. In community discussion and interaction, administrators may help provide a thoughtful voice in some kinds of consensus, and can also be helpful as discussion moderators. However, administrators words and votes do not carry more weight in any form of discussions on the site. If you wish to be considered for a future position, however, or wish to nominate someone else, please apply here. Please also provide a supporting statement. Current Administrators * No currently active Administrators About Administrators Additional Abilities * They have all privileges from the rollback groups and also have the ability to: ** pages, page histories, files etc ** files (these are mainly images and videos). ** a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without administrator rights. ** an IP address or user name from editing. ** bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. *Edit the to make changes to the interface. The sysop flag is not a status symbol. Sysops are simply other members of the community with some extra tools on the wiki. Administrator Tasks As part of administratorship, administrators are regularly expected to: * Delete pages that the community has decided are unwanted, including; ** Pages that are obvious spam/vandalism ** Pages marked with a tag if appropriate ** Pages that the community has decided are unneeded through votes for deletion ** Pages that are considered extremely stubbed * Protect pages that meet the criteria for protection (edited very poorly, target of vandalism, fan theory, or that contains spoilers) * Deleting images that has been requested by the contributor or when it is decided to remove the image from the wiki, even if it goes against the policy. * Block users that meet criteria for blocking; Guidelines * Helping out contributors who are joining the wiki and having no clues where to begin. It is the sysop's own choice if they want to respond to your problem or not. * Solving conflicts between contributors after disagreeing about information they've provided or their behavior. * Be neutral at all times, an sysop should not pick sides. * Preventing a scene of rebellion against fellow sysops, bureaucrat, moderators and founders. Ones that shows that kind of concern must be banned from the wiki. Administrator Conduct Administrators have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: * Administrators have no right to authority over the content and policies of the wiki. The administrators' authority is as large as the community would like it to be. * Administrators do however have authority over behavioral problems such as vandalism or intimidation, hence the ability to block and delete. * Administrators do not own the site. They cannot shut out the opinions of others. * Abuse of administrator privileges may result in a removal of user rights after community discussion. Inactivity Administrators should remain active to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. * An active status is defined as: ** Continuing substantial contributions, defined as edits that do not include modifying user space pages, or correcting spelling/grammar/formatting. ** A steady flow of such contributions, defined as editing on most days each month. ** Reasonable speed in replying to user talk messages, defined as replying before the poster of the user talk message is forced to make an alternative consultation. * Administrators should alert the community to a leave of absence by means of a blog. The administrator should also mark themselves as inactive on the list of administrators. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to two months. * If the Administrator continues to be inactive for a prolonged period of time, removal of user rights will be considered by the active bureaucrat. Consideration will begin from when any leaves of absence were meant to finish. * Before an Administrator is removed from office, two Administrators, two Moderators, and one regular user must be informed. Becoming an administrator * Every founder of a wiki is automatically granted sysop access on the wiki they founded. * Other users may also be granted this access, by the founder, or by bureaucrats. ** Sysops' . *The only way to obtain sysop rights is when you are proving yourself worthy to be an sysop of this wiki. You'll have to make outstanding edits, showing the staff that you have potential and loyalty for this wiki. This can be showed when being approved for moderator rights, where the staff will look if you got the potential to become one of the sysops. * Do not ask to become a sysop on a message wall. As contributor, you should not bother the staff to ask for sysop rights, or any kind of rights, even if you are new to this wiki. The flag is given out on the basis of need to either effectively manage the wiki, or if there are special semantic functions that you carry out on the wiki. This means that you are only focused on becoming an sysop rather than focusing what the responsibilities are that an sysop holds. The process is here. * Contributors with an blocking history will not be accepted to become an sysop on this wiki as they are stamped as unworthy. * If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.